The Eyes of the Dead
by FenixPJ
Summary: AU Hiruzen Sarutobi is more than a little mad that his old friend Danzo decided to take care of the Uchiha situation without telling him and wants at least someone to watch over poor Sasuke. Fortunatly Root's dissolution has just so happened to open up Danzo's schedule and the Third Hokage has already found a means of filling in the void.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: To Take It Back**

"You want me to raise him!?"

"Has your hearing gotten worse, Danzo?"

"Hiruzen, with all do respect but all Itachi Uchiha wanted was that his younger brother be spared from the massacre."

"And I wanted the Uchiha situation to be delegated more peacefully but it seems you decided to take actions into your own hands. Now Konoha has lost one of it's most powerful ninja clans."

"And has averted another Shinobi War, what is your point Hiruzen, I didn't want to do this either but my hands were tied. Can we at least agree this whole situation has been a mess?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed, the two were at the Hokage's office, it was already past midnight on the day of the Uchiha massacre and the two old shinobi's had spent the entire night arguing about Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of the massacre and what to do with him. Danzo felt that it would be better to leave well enough alone regarding the boy but Hiruzen had other ideas.

"That boy has lost his family in the blink of an eye, Danzo, raising him is the least we can do."

"People die, Hiruzen, if the boy ever plans on being a ninja, which he should, he would be smart to realise this immediately. We don't get what we want but we have learned to work with what we got, even if it seems like nothing."

"Sounds to me that you've already prepared the boy for his first lesson in life."

* * *

Danzo was not a happy man right now, not only has his Root organization been dismantled, but his old friend, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had given him orders to raise the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Itachi Uchiha's younger brother. It's been a week now and from what the Third Hokage had told him, Itachi's younger brother was given an apartment in the residential district and Danzo was right outside the front door.

"_He'll need training."_

_"You will be raising a child, Danzo, not a Root agent."_

"_Does it matter, Hiruzen, the boy will be a ninja all the same, and from the looks of it, an inferior one to his older brother. The best case scenario is that he forgets about revenge and simply becomes another mindless loyal shinobi to Konoha."_

"_Perhaps you have spent far too long in the depths of the roots that you can only see darkness."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Any child will look like a disappointment when compared to Itachi but let us not forget Itachi did not start off the same as he is now. Everyone has potential and to dismiss his younger brother is foolish."_

"_Well then what do you plan on me doing Hiruzen? If I can't train the boy, what exactly do you want out of me."_

"_It's rather simple my old friend, all I ask is one thing and that's…"_

After a couple of knocks, a lone child with spiky black hair emerged. He looked well… he looked like a mess was a good way to describe him. His clothes looked worn out and from first glance you could tell he hasn't slept for days now. His eyes though, the sharingan hadn't matured yet but Danzo could tell, something else was beginning to form around the boy, a razor's edge.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Danzo Shimura and-"

_"...give him a reason to stay."_

"-get dressed, we're getting ice cream."

* * *

It was the usual sunny day in Konoha when Danzo and an albeit reluctant, Sasuke went to go and get ice cream. This whole situation was confusing to Sasuke, who was this "Danzo Shimura"? From the last name he wasn't an Uchiha, and from the looks of it he looked way too old to be an active shinobi, why now is he here buying him ice cream and sitting next to him in the park?

"Why are we here and what do you want? If it's my eyes then-"

"You like ice cream, boy?"

"I-I guess."

"Then shut up and eat it. I'll ask the questions."

"The first thing you ought to understand is that nobody feels sorry about what happened to you and nobody ever will. When it comes to being born lucky, you practically won the whole thing."

"Oh really?"

"What did I say?"

Sasuke looked down sheepishly "Shut up and eat."

"So you can listen, that's good. How old are you?"

"Seven."

"Seven? So you had seven whole years of having a loving mother, a protective father, and being the heir to one of the most powerful shinobi clans in the world. When I was your age, I was preparing myself for war, didn't even know who my parents were, and I highly doubt you know anything about the Shimura's. You don't see me complaining about it do you?"

"No."

"So your seven years old, about to walk back from the academy, when all of a sudden your older brother has gone psycho and kills you."

Sasuke almost laughed "I'm not dead."

"Your not dead? What a miracle, so your brother decides to not kill you. I'm guessing he starts speaking some platitudes about strength and power. You want to take revenge don't you?"

Sasuke was silent and wasn't sure if he should be honest or not.

"I can tell you want to, you want to take revenge for you mother, your father, your whole clan. The truth is this, if you decide to become an avenger you will be falling into your older brothers hands. He wants you to kill him and by doing so you'll only make him happy."

"W-why?"

"Because he's a hypocrite and lives a lie. I've worked with him before and you know what he wanted? A world of peace and yet he massacre his entire clan all because he wanted to. He couldn't find peace and wants to die, and he wants you to do it. Now, are you going to do that, do what your brother wants you to do after killing your parents and destroying your clan?"

"I-I never thought of it that way."

"That's because you don't think and that's what makes you weak."

Sasuke nearly stood up. "I'm not weak!"

"Are you now, you think throwing shurikens fast makes you strong. Being strong doesn't come out of just strength kid, it's to get up after you just got your ass kicked, look straight in the eyes of the person or thing that just kicked it and ask them "Is that you all got?" So what will it be Sasuke Uchiha, are you just gonna wallow in vengeance, let it consume you like so many others, or are you going to dig deep and find out what it takes to reshuffle those cards life has dealt you."

A melting pot of emotions finally begun to sprung up within the young Uchiha, anger, resentment, fear and eventually, confidence, spirit, and courage. Slowly, the young Uchiha began to nod, slowly, Sasuke Uchiha was about to take his life back. Danzo nearly smiled.

"Hmph, smart choice, kid."

* * *

"We decided that I'll be meeting with him every week, where we'll review everything he has learned, in the meantime I'll be sending in a few trustworthy Jonin to watch over and train him. You have my word as a shinobi of Konoha, and as your friend, Hiruzen that he will not simply be another Root soldier."

"And his reason to stay when he grows up."

"He knows I'm strong, he knows I'm loyal to Konoha. That is enough for him to stay, if nothing else to surpass me."

"And will he?"

"If we give him enough time he'll easily surpass both of us in our prime but by then he'll have seen us as a second family or at least close enough."

"Us?"

"You don't suppose you'll be left out of the young Uchiha's education into being one of the most powerful ninjas in the world."

Hiruzen smugly grinned, it was night time when the two old friends met again over tea to discuss about Sasuke Uchiha. "An interesting way to eat crow, Danzo."

"I didn't want to admit it either, but I can see it now. He already has the kind of intensity and work ethic that Itachi had, not only that, but he has something, something Itachi never had, he seems to understand that he must kill at some point and will do it if he has to."

"All from a simple afternoon eating ice cream with him?"

Danzo sipped through his tea. "You can tell a lot from an Uchiha just by looking at their eyes."

"What are we to tell him about the massacre?"

"We will tell him when he is older and can understand the complicated situation the massacre was. By then he'll see both sides and we can only hope what happens next."

The two old men continued talking until it reached late at night and Danzo had decided to take his leave. But not before Hiruzen could ask one more questions.

"So Danzo, just what do you have in mind for Sasuke Uchiha, if he can't be your little agent he seems pointless to you."

The air thickened with tension. Hiruzen knew Danzo shrewdness and wanted to keep him on edge to see if he'll actually speak the truth.

"It's rather simple my old friend, I plan to groom Sasuke into being..." Danzo says, mirroring Hiruzen own words last night while slowly opening the door.

"...Hokage."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Get Stronger**

"And who can tell me the shinobi who decided to name the village, Konoha?" A medium amount of hands raised up but Umino Iruka decided to pick the one who didn't even have his hand raised.

"Sasuke."

"M-Madara, sensei." Sasuke said after quickly recovering from a small bout of drowsiness.

"Correct, class is dismissed, everyone I want you all to continue studying for the history test next week, including you Naruto."

Naruto could only give him the sheepish of grins before being the second to last person to leave. Iruka approached the young Uchiha, still recovering from his bout of sleepiness.

"Sasuke have you been having trouble sleeping lately, I don't mean to intrude but you seem drowsier for the past week or so."

"S-sorry Iruka sensei, I've just been sleeping later than usual. It's not because I find the classes boring."

"Sasuke." Iruka put his arm on Sasuke should firmly and went face to face with the young Uchiha. "I understand the kind of emotions you must still be feeling. That feeling of grief may never go away but we can still try. So if you need someone to talk to, just let me know and I'll be happy to listen." A distant child-like whining could be heard.

"Iruka senseiiiiiiii you promised we'd go get ramen if I stayed during class."

"I'll be out soon, Naruto just give me a minute."

"Thank you sensei, it means a lot but don't worry. I really have been sleeping late because of too much reading."

"Well alright then, but still, let me know if anything is bothering you." And with that, Sasuke began walking home by himself. The young Uchiha had in all honestly begun enjoying the long walks back to his apartment. Being able to set his own pace, enjoying the scenery, it had been a long time since he actually felt good about anything but taking these long walks had helped. Still, Sasuke still felt a little bad about having to half lie to his teacher about why he's been so sleepy for the past few weeks. While it was true that he had been reading too much to get proper sleep, what he was reading wasn't the usual Academy material.

* * *

_"My goodness, THIS is what they teach in the academy now? Half of these textbooks are older than me and Hiruzen combined!"_

_It was still weird, for Sasuke at least, to see a man like Danzo refer to the Hokage to his first name, not even the three legendary Sannin did that, instead using his last name, Sarutobi. This only increased the amount of respect the boy had for him though. Danzo had power unlike Itachi or even his father, Danzo's power came from his experience and age. He was an old man in a profession where most people die young. For many, Hiruzen Sarutobi was the Professor, the second God of Shinobi right after Hashirama Senju, but for Danzo, Hiruzen Sarutobi was and still is his overly idealistic war buddy from decades passed. _

_"Kid, who's one of your teachers?"_

_"Iruka sensei."_

_"Hmmmm, Iruka is a good shinobi and a decent man, a rare combination in this world which probably explains his passion for teaching. Hiruzen tells me he's denied multiple Jonin promotions so that he can continue teaching but I'm sure even he can only work with so much with these kinds of textbooks. I'll be back in an hour. Start preparing dinner." _

_When Danzo came back, he was carrying a small stack of books, well, books might be too generous, they looked more like journals and notebooks than proper textbooks._

_"These are all classified Shinobi books, ghostwritten by professionals who know what their doing, all anonymous except clans. Gifted Chunins, Jonins, even some Kages have a hand in writing these. Get started once dinner is over."_

Sasuke still wasn't sure if he should thank Danzo or not. On one hand, these were really good books. Danzo wasn't lying, these were written by people who knew exactly what they were talking about. The books covered a variety of subjects that all interested Sasuke from shuriken throwing, disarming traps, to proper chakra management and taijutsu techniques. Nearly half the books contained stories from anonymous shinobi's that entertained the child for hours on end and subtly warned him on the things he should and shouldn't do, like for example, refuse any and all missions from Lizard Country, those people were weird. Most interesting of all, however, were the notes and annotations made by a who's who of talented Ninja. Signatures from the Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Hyuga clans were just a few of the shinobi who have had their say on those books. Most important of all though, were Uchiha signatures! Sasuke was overjoyed that people from his clan had their say on these books, it made him realise that they were also a part of Konoha, a feeling that he never truly had even when his clan was still around.

On the other hand, those books may have been a bit too good. Sasuke cursed not having a strict curfew because it meant being enamored reading the shinobi books until 1 or 2 AM. That combined with his hatred of mornings was not a good combination for anyone let alone an academy student needing to wake up early for his classes. Thankfully it seems like Danzo has plans to pause his readings and put focus on other subjects.

It was almost evening by the time Sasuke reached his apartment, after unlocking his door he opened to see Danzo, as usual, but also a strange man in a mask. He was wearing the traditional Jonin flak jacket but from the looks of it, he looked somewhat uncomfortable wearing it.

"Good timing Sasuke, I was just about ready to explain the situation to our friend over here."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Kakashi Hatake and starting next month he'll begin working on your Sharingan."

"Yo."

"Wait, dad used to tell me about you. How you stole a Sharingan and used it as your own during the war."

"Do you believe him?"

Surprisingly, Sasuke shook his head sideways.

"Already doesn't believe in his parents, I told you he was a good kid."

"I guess so." And with that, Kakashi's body flickered out of Sasuke's apartment, leaving the boy astonished.

"Will I-"

"-When your older and have the stomach for it. Sit down, I'll get some tea ready."

"Boy, do you like talking to people, be honest with me."

"Not really, no…" Sasuke always seemed to be an introverted person, even before the massacre.

"Me neither, Hiruzen was always the extrovert between us. But one of the most important things we have to learn is to do things we simply don't like for the purpose of our goals. In addition to your training, I'd like for you to begin talking to your classmates more, specifically the ones from actual clans. It doesn't have to be a lot, just enough to where you can strike up conversations if you have to." Sasuke was confused.

"May I ask why, sir?" Danzo sipped some of his tea

"A key part of strength is bonds. A good ninja is able to disconnect their emotions to accomplish their goals but a great ninja uses their bonds to further themselves into being better, to know that not only is your life in danger but the people you care about is as well pushes ninjas to step up or fall. I want you to start developing these bonds as soon as you can." Hearing such words unfortunately caused Sasuke to cringe somewhat, it's only been since the massacre, when he lost the bonds to his family. Fortunately, Danzo understood and placed an arm on one of Sasuke's shoulders.

"I know, it's still hard, even now. To grieve does not make you weak but to not at least try and move past it does. Are you weak, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"No sir, I am not weak. I will make new bonds and I will protect them with my life." Sasuke's eyes flared up, his incomplete sharingan was active.

* * *

Not to be disrespectfully, especially towards someone who's passed away but Danzo would honestly call Fugaku a blind fool. Here he was, having a child who was willing to do anything for acknowledgement from his father, a child who was willing and able to accomplish anything as long as he was given validation and Fugaku decided to ignore him in favor of his older brother. It had been two weeks since Danzo had advised Sasuke to begin talking to other children of his age and already he brought someone home.

"Today we started sparring and we got paired up. After we were done, I asked if he wanted to hang out after school. A lot of people were shocked, even Iruka sensei. But I didn't care what people thought of him, he doesn't deserve loneliness."

"Interesting, he doesn't look like he's from a clan, what's your name boy?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki, gramps! You guys got any heatable ramen?"

Danzo almost spat out his drink. NARUTO UZUMAKI?! SASUKE BEFRIENDED THE JINCHURIKI? It was almost surreal that Sasuke would already be befriending Minato's child. Forget training, if Sasuke and Naruto become best friends they can probably FORCE Konoha to appoint them Hokages right now!

"You knew Grandpa Hokage when he was our age?! Does that make you a million years old?!"

"Naruto, show Danzo some respect. He can't be a million years old."

"Well then how old is he?"

"I don't know, a hundred?"

Okay maybe give them ten more years or so...

* * *

To say Kakashi has so far lived a rather interesting life would do it no justice, looking back, it would honestly be hilarious if not for how goddamn sad it was. In just a span of two years he had pretty much lost nearly everyone important to him, Obito, Rin, Minato, all dead. If not for Obito's sharingan, he honestly wasn't sure if there would be anything stopping him from sinking into despair. But then Danzo had decided to give him the task of training the last surviving Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. It made sense, after all, who else other than him currently possess a fully matured sharingan in this village but something else about Sasuke interested him. When the two began sparring, Kakashi was of course holding back, Sasuke was still an Academy Student and it would feel especially cruel to treat it like it was life or death, still, that didn't mean he made things easy for the kid, he wanted to prove to Danzo that this whole experiment was a bad idea, that Sasuke should just continue living his normal life until he graduated and that he wasn't ready to step up.

"Are you ready to give up?"

But Sasuke didn't give up, he had gotten his ass kicked repeatedly but he was still standing each time, ready for more. Like Kakashi, Sasuke also lost everyone dear to him in just a short span of time, even shorter than Kakashi did and yet he still fought to take his life back. He wasn't ready to give up and his sharingan, incomplete it may be, showed that resolved burned brightly no matter what Kakashi could throw at him.

"Is that all you got!"

Kakashi had to admire the kid's determination but unfortunately, Danzo wanted results, and that result was at least two tomoe sharingan matured Sasuke by the end of the month. Kakashi was gonna hate himself for this but there's no other way.

"Y'know, I'm glad Itachi did it."

Sasuke froze.

"W-what?"

"The Uchiha were a clan of egotistical bastards but they were right about one thing though. I did steal a sharingan, from my best friend too, as he was dying I stole it and gave one to myself. And now that Itachi's wiped out your clan, the sharingan will be my legacy."

"S-shut up!"

"Your weak, y'know why Itachi decided to let you live, not because he wanted you to kill or anything like that. He just thought it would be entertaining seeing you suffer in pain, unable to do anything right and to be honest, it really is. Your a pathetic excuse for not just a shinobi, but for a human bein-"

"GO TO HELL"

Finally, a fully two tomoe sharingan Sasuke charged at Kakashi, kunai in hand, ready with the express purpose to kill. Seeing Sasuke's eyes, Kakashi instantly went in and disarmed the young Uchiha and immediately went straight to hug him. Realising the intent behind Kakashi's words, Sasuke let go of his resistance.

"I'm sorry."

"K-Kakashi sir?" Kakashi covered Sasuke and decided to show him his sharingan eye, visibly with a tear over it.

"Shhhh just let it out, let everything out."

On that day, for the first time since the massacre, Sasuke cried.

"Does it ever get easier."

"Honestly, I don't know, but one thing's for sure. You are not alone, you never will be, I'll be walking right beside you on the road to recovery. It won't be easy, and it'll take a long time but it's important we try."

"Okay."

"K-Kakashi sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get your sharingan anyway, if it's okay to ask."

"Hmmmm, I could explain it but let's go to the person who gave it to me."

"R-really?"

Kakashi nodded and both Kakashi and Sasuke soon reached the Memorial Stone, a monument in Konoha listing all the ninja who died in service to the village. Quite unusually, the location was what seems to be a training ground of all things. A bizarre place to hold a monument in Sasuke's opinion but nonetheless.

"It's good to see you again, Obito. You too Rin, I hope your both happy somewhere. I guess you didn't expect to see me again so soon but I brought company for a change."

Sasuke took a good look at the Memorial Stone, it wasn't special, just a stone tablet with a list of names. One including an Obito Uchiha.

"Sasuke, meet your cousin Obito. He was the one who gave me his sharingan during the war."

"H-hello cousin Obito, it's good to finally see you. Kakashi sensei's sharingan is really strong and so is he, so you don't have to worry about that anymore. Y'know, when I was younger I heard people didn't like you, all because you weren't completely devoted to the Uchiha clan, but..."

"I don't care what people have to say, I wish I had gotten to meet you when you were alive. I heard from Kakashi sensei you wanted to be Hokage when you were older, despite being one of it's two founders, there's never been an Uchiha as Hokage."

"But I'll change that! I don't know how, I don't know if I can. But I'll try, even if we're all nearly gone, I'll be Hokage if I have to, I promise you. Someone with the sharingan will be wearing that hat one day and I'll make sure of it."

After paying respects, both Kakashi and Sasuke began heading back to Sasuke's home for the day.

"Have you visited your parents since that day?"

"Not yet."

"How about we meet them next week, bring some flowers with you."

"O-Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forming True Connections**

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Do you know how to talk to people?"

"What do you mean talk to people, we're talking right now!"

"I don't mean it like that, genius."

"Well then what DO you mean, Sasuke?"

"I mean talking to people that I don't know or really care about, but have to and get them to know me at least."

"Oooooohhh I see, you're asking for the future hokage, Naruto Uzumaki advice for talking to people. Well then, it's pretty simple for a guy like you."

"And that is?"

"Pretend that they're me!"

"I'm looking to make connections, not ruin them."

"Yeah, but when you talk to me, you like actually talk to me, none of that tough guy exterior you put out. But yeah, just be nice and polite, speak when you need to and most people will think you're fine."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Sooooooo your paying for ramen for tonight, right?"

Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers! If you need anything jus-dofsagkhlsdafulsjkdgvnbk SASUKE?"

"Oh, hello Sakura, I didn't know you worked here."

"Sakura, is something wrong, a customer just walked i- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH SASUKE?"

"Um, would you like for me to leave?"

"WAIT, NO DON'T!" Faster than blinding speed, both Ino and Sakura rushed to cover the exit.

"What kind of flowers are you looking for? Are you buying them for a girl, are you buying them for us? Please tell me your buying them for us? Oh your so charming Sasu-"

"Actually it's for my parents." Upon hearing that, Sakura's face slumped down, expecting a similar reaction, Sakura took a look at Ino only for her face to be completely different. It wasn't disappointment on Ino's face, more like shock. Sakura was confused, was this a ninja thing?

"A dozen lilacs, half a dozen roses, and another half a dozen marigold."

"Alright, I'll go get them from the back." Sakura left the two and went to the back to get the flowers for Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to go see your parents? It's only been a few months."

"I know, it seems too early. But I'm tired. I'm tired of being afraid, I'm tired of being sad, I'm tired of being weak. I want to see them again to prove that I'm not weak and that I will get stronger. S-sorry about the tangent." Ino immediately proceeded to hug him.

"I-Ino?"

"OH SASUKE, YOUR SO STRONG! LET'S GET MARRIED WHEN WE GRADUATE AND I CAN HELP YOU RESTORE YOUR CLAN!"

"INO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The two young girls began arguing. While they were though, Sasuke quietly took out his wallet and put the money onto the counter. Quietly thanking them for the flowers and kind words before leaving. Kakashi was waiting outside, half reading his book and half watching the whole thing play out.

"Is your superpower having girls fall in love with you after a single conversation?"

Sasuke simply shrugged, to be honest he never really understood the appeal to himself.

* * *

The bouquet of flowers had created the unintentional side effect of being a popular pollination spot for a lot of bugs. Sasuke didn't mind them at first, but the amount of insects that were pollinating was starting to be too much. Fortunately, a kid, Sasuke's age had managed to recall all the insects off from the flowers.

"Sorry about that, marigold gets them rather excited."

"No problem." Sasuke gave a small smile at him.

"Hmmm, Shino Aburame?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey, you're in my class right, it's nice to meet you." Sasuke put out his hand. Surprisingly enough, Shino decided to shake it with his own.

"Sasuke Uchiha right? I see that you're gonna go far as a ninja, how do I know that? You're the top of our class and yet you treat your fellow students equally without contempt. Strong, talented, and humble, a dangerous combination."

"Thank you, how about I give you the marigolds? They aren't that expensive, and the lilacs and roses are all I really need."

"Charitable too? My, my, I envy your competition, I appreciate the offer." And with that, Sasuke handed the marigolds to Shino for his bugs. Shino was about to leave until the three started hearing dog barking sounds.

"There you are Shino, have you found the source yet?"

"Actually I have Kiba, it's the marigolds that Sasuke Uchiha kindly decided to give me."

"Hey, your Kiba Inuzuka right, we're also in the class. I don't think we've met yet."

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"Of course I do, Naruto told me it would be rude to not know who my classmates are, so I decided I would make sure to remember my class's names at the very least. You guys are easy because your from ninja clans, just like me."

Kiba was honestly more shocked than Shino right now, for the longest time he had an insticitual feeling that Sasuke Uchiha was just an overconfident jerk with a large amount of fangirls and that he didn't deserve to be top of the class. Now that feeling was starting to prove him wrong.

"We should be going, I'll see you guys later."

"Take care, Sasuke."

And with that both Sasuke and Kakashi left, leaving the two academy students by themselves.

"Kiba, I believe you're wrong about something, how do I know that, you look like you're very conflicted right now."

"Yeah it's just, I was expecting to not like Sasuke Uchiha but now, I feel like the only person who I should be disliking right now is myself."

"People are not what they seem Kiba, Sasuke is very much an introvert like myself but it seems he has started to grow in socialising with other people and wishes to make as many friends as he can. I believe you had a right to think what you thought of until now but I also believe that you should change that kind of thinking now that there's evidence that it gets you the wrong ideas about certain people."

"Yeah I guess you're right, Shino."

"How do I know that…"

"I just feel bad for whoever's gonna be on your team when we reach genin." Kiba thought internally.

* * *

It was… strange, to see their graves after all this time. If Sasuke had imagined hard enough maybe he could pretend that they were still alive and maybe on a vacation somewhere where they'll come back but he knew it wasn't true. He was standing face to face with reality, his parents were dead.

"Take your time."

The realization was finally hitting him, he'll never be in his mother's embrace again, he won't be able

"I will."

Sasuke laid down his flowers in front of the gravestones. Lilacs for his mother and roses for his father. Being so stepford for so long was an accomplishment in Sasuke's view, he was able to keep his emotions hidden for this long but now he didn't need to, his parents were right there. Sasuke closed his eyes, slowly letting out tears within him and decided to open them, having activated his sharingan.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Today is the first time I'm seeing you guys after what happened."

More tears started showing, Sasuke was alone, truly alone and he was able to fully grieve over what has happened to him, the pain, the loss, the denial, and ultimately, the acceptance.

"I just wanted to say you don't have to worry about taking care of me because there's already people who have."

Sasuke thought about Danzo, the old man's call to action on that fateful day at the park. How he offered the ability for Sasuke to rise above being an Avenger, to be something even more. Yes, he'll find Itachi and yes he'll probably fight him, but the most important thing is that there is an after, Itachi isn't an end goal, he's just a temporary stop to something greater.

"I don't know if you want revenge or not, but I'll find answers, I'll get the full story one day. But most importantly, I won't be weak again, I'll take our clan back, make sure it never fades away in obscurity."

Maybe it was his chakra, maybe it was his guilt, but now more than anything else, Sasuke's sharingan burned more intensely than ever before.

"Everything, our clan, our legacy, our pride, I promise I'll take everything back."

It was with that promise, that Sasuke's sharingan fully matured. His tears slowly drying, he stands up and looks ahead with newfound determination. The eyes of the dead have started anew.

* * *

Sasuke was beginning to walk to where Kakashi was when he spotted a girl his age also standing before a grave. Curious, he went to check it out.

"Are you visiting someone?"

"O-oh I'm just seeing my m-mother-" Upon seeing who asked her, the girl nearly opened her whole mouth.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Shoot, I forgot my eyes.." Sasuke immediately proceeded to turn off his sharingan.

"Sorry about that."

"O-oh it's no worries, i-it's just I didn't expect you to be interested in talking to me."

"Why not?"

"Y-your top of the class aren't you and a lot of girls really like you. I bet you don't pay much attention to someone like me."

"Why wouldn't I, your Hinata Hyuga right? Heir to the Hyuga clan, one of the most powerful ninja clans in Konoha at the moment."

"R-right, how'd you know?"

"Your eyes, they have the same white that all Hyuga's do."

"I guess your right, I must look really stupid right no-"

Sasuke frowned.

"Stop, please."

"S-stop what?"

"The way you talk, the self hating attitude, it doesn't make you look humble, it makes you look weak." Hinata was honestly stunned, not even someone like Naruto, who she admired, told her something this blunt yet completely true.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I should be apologising, it's just that weakness. It reminds me of myself and I don't really like myself a lot. Great now I'm doing it." Hinata actually giggled somewhat.

"It's okay Sasuke, if it makes you feel better, I don't like myself a lot either. Oh no I'm doing it again as well..."

"Hey, how about a promise? Between me and you let's stop with the self loathing between us. Noone else has to know."

"I-I would like that." After the two made their agreement, Sasuke began leaving to go meet with Kakashi as Hinata watched by.

Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Hinata was starting to see his appeal.

"Well, well, well, look who's popular."

"Shut up."

* * *

Sasuke had to admit, when he heard he'd be learning how chakra control works, he wasn't expecting to learn how to walk on trees nor was he expecting the trees trying to attack him. I guess the latter was to be expected, his trainer wasn't Kakashi but Tenzo, an Anbu Danzo trusted mainly for his unique wood release, a power that was only held by Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage.

"It may seem a little excessive but it helps keep pressure on you." Tenzo wasn't wrong, Sasuke had nearly reached the top of the tree after just a few hours of training. The two were at the park, as the training grounds were closed for cleaning and renovation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Wait, hold on, 10 minute break Tenzo, I'll be right back." Tenzo simply nodded and began reading a book about architecture. Sasuke began running to what looked like a problem.

"Troublesome" would probably be the best way to describe Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi's situation right now. Five kids, their age have surrounded them and were currently threatening the two.

"So, Shikamaru, you decided to play with fatty instead of hang out with us?"

"For the last time, I don't want to hang out with you guys and stop calling Choji fat."

"Oh would you look at that guys. I guess hanging out with us ordinary kids is too boring for you ninja elitists."

"Hey, what's your guys problem?"

"Oh look guys, it's top of the class Uchiha. Is here to protect his loyal servants?"

"They are not my servants, now back off right now."

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it? We got you out-manned five to three and your weird ninja powers aren't gonna leave you a-"

The kid was right, their "weird ninja powers" weren't gonna leave them alone, but a punch to the face might will. But before the kid could start recovering, Sasuke was already at work, fighting his four other friends. If this was any ordinary kid, it would be a clear losing battle, even a training academy students would find it extremely difficult to take on four people of his age. But for Sasuke? Forget about it, months of training with Kakashi and spars against a pissed off Naruto relieving stress made four civilian kids trying to act tough look literally like nothing to Sasuke as he weaved through any kind of offense the kids might have at him and retaliated with quick, painful strikes.

Meanwhile, while their supposed leader was recovering from the punch Sasuke gave him. All of a sudden, his body couldn't move at all. His shadow had been possessed.

"I don't think so pal. Call off your goons and we won't make this anymore difficult."

Before he could though, all four kids were already lying on the ground in pain, having just felt the swift wrath of the Uchiha.

"You don't need to worry about them, you should be more concerned about yourself right now. Apologise to both of them right now and he'll let you go."

After a VERY sincere apology, the five kids all left Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru alone.

"Man ,those guys are a real pain, will people like them ever stop bothering me and Choji."

"Can't be helped, stupid people will do stupid things for attention. Fortunately, when we graduate and they don't, they'll stop being a problem." Shikamaru took interest in that claim, it seemed like it wasn't arrogance, just fact.

"Sasuke Uchiha, right, you know me and Choji Akimichi?"

"Of course I do. Shikamaru Nara, best case scenario your probably going to be my boss somewhere in ten years, even if you don't want to." Shikamaru actually laughed quite a bit that joke, smart and quick witted, Sasuke wasn't too bad.

"Hey, Sasuke. If your interested, me and Shikamaru plan to go eat at my dad's barbeque next week, your welcome to join if you want, it's the least we can do after helping us."

"Sure, that sounds nice. I gotta go now, Tenzo's probably wondering where I am right now..."

Both Choji and Shikamaru waved goodbye to Sasuke. While Tenzo, having secretly watched the whole thing, looked at awe with somewhat horror.

"Sheesh, kids these days certainly have gotten nastier."

* * *

Graduation day was usually a time for celebration for most students but for Sasuke, he was still trying to come up with ideas for how well his 3-unit cell team would work out. So far he had about 8 students that he's personally met with that he believes could work out well enough, anybody else besides those 8 were fangirls or citizens who somehow managed to make it to Genin and will most likely fail soon enough.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke wasn't really sure how he managed to pass the Genin exams despite failing the clone technique but somewhere deep inside, he knew he probably would. Unless Shikamaru felt especially lazy in doing the written exams though, Sasuke was mostly sure that Naruto would probably be the one he'd be partnered up with along with a third student. The reason was simple, the Academy would usually pair the top of the class with the deadlast, this was done for multiple reasons. It gives the top student the extra challenge of having to help the deadlast. If the top student fails then it simply means the crop of students that year weren't that good in general and shouldn't be ninjas. If the top student succeeds though, then that not only salvages the deadlast into at the very least a serviceable Genin, but also shows the adaptability and skill the top of the class has. As far as deadlasts go however, Sasuke could do a hell of a lot worse. Naruto was loud, dumb and crass but his stamina, speed, and toughness were surprisingly above average, plus the young ninja had grit and cleaverness, qualities that can let him go far in the shinobi world. Sasuke could tell the well of potential Naruto had as a ninja, from the sparring sessions they had to just general hanging out, Uzumaki had ninja written all over him and was honestly looking forward to working with Naruto.

The third party was a lot more difficult to figure out, Sasuke figured it be a girl, no real guesses why it just felt likely, an unspoken rule is that Ninja's eat up love triangles like their nothing, but really it could be anyone, so he went through the 7 other possible candidates, all of which he had gotten to know cordially. Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Choji, and Sakura. Man thinking about this was giving Sasuke a near headache.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha…"

Well, here it goes.

"and…"

* * *

"I'd best start reading now, Naruto. He's not gonna be arriving here anytime soon."

"Yeah, I know, I know, it's just how the hell are you this chronically late and still have a job as a Jonin?"

"When your as unfairly skilled and talented as Kakashi, you can omit A LOT of dumb quirks he has."

"I guess, so Sasuke, what's he like? Is he gonna try to kill us on our first day or have us paint fences?"

"You've seen him in my place, haven't you?"

"Yeah… but he doesn't talk to me, not like the other villagers who just don't like me, it's like, he's really sad whenever he sees me, like I remind him of someone y'know?"

"Maybe he knew your parents probably, who knows?" Neither knew just how right on the ball Sasuke was until much, much later.

Sasuke had handed Naruto one of his shinobi books to read, Naruto was never really the book reading type but after a few pages he made an exception to Sasuke's amusement. After a few hours had passed, Kakashi finally decided to show up and instructed the academy graduates to the rooftop.

"Alright then, name, likes, dislikes, dreams and or goals."

"Me first, me first! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, and sparring with that son of a bitch Sasuke. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and I guess people that complain how crappy their lives are but don't do anything about, that's counterproductive y'know? As for goals, hmmm, I've always dreamed about being Hokage and I still do, to have everyone in the village acknowledge and respect me, that's my real dream, but Sasuke says I can do all of that by just getting stronger y'know? So let's just sayyyyyy, undecided for now!"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things, but the things that I do like I cherish greatly. I dislike a lot of things, but especially needlessly cruel people. As for dreams, it's less of a dream but more of an ambition, either be the first Uchiha Hokage or at least ensure this idiot doesn't get himself killed on his way to being Hokage, whatever comes first."

Kakashi internally smiled to himself, it seems Danzo was right after all. Having Naruto and Sasuke befriend each other early into their lives have only benefited the other. For Naruto, Sasuke's cynical attitude, well, as cynical as you can get for a preteen, gave the young Jinchuriki some depth and maturity early on, it seems like Minato's kid was gonna be just alright. As for Sasuke, it seems not even he could be unswayed by Naruto's charisma and extrovertedness. From the looks of it, this might actually be the first team that passes the bell test. Now all was left was for the third student to introduce themselves.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like is... well...the one I like is…eeehhmm should I say my dream too...?"

Oh dear… this one might need actual help.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is my first Author's Notes for this story and so far I'm enjoying all of your feedback from it. Knowing that there are people who care about your story is the best feeling in the world and I appreciate any reasonable feedback given to me.**

**Daastan Go:**

**Thank you for the review and I appreciate your feedback. Regarding the statement that Itachi is better, that was mostly ignorance coming from Danzo who had no idea who Sasuke even was nor what his potential was. My plan for everyone really is to buff everyone in the series, that includes Sasuke and even Naruto. I see way too many fics that nerf the main characters so that we get stuck with Part 1 powers forever and I think that's boring as shit in my opinion. Yes, Naruto and Sasuke will eventually be the most powerful characters in the series, but they won't have such a massive gap compared to literally everyone else on the planet and I want everyone to be badass's. As for Sasuke's attitude, yeah that's mainly from Danzo trying to set him straight immediately, he still grieves and still suffers from his guilt but he's learned to not let it get in his way, usually. If you think Sasuke won't be dealing with any inner conflict at all in this story though, trust me, there'll be plenty of new issues Sasuke will have to work with in this fic both in and external. **

**So why Sakura? Well it's kinda simple, she's like half finished if I'm being honest. With great respect to Kishimoto but man, for a main character, Sakura doesn't feel bad, she just feels straight up unfinished. I intend to change that, this isn't gonna be one of those Godlike!Sakura stories, she will struggle, she'll have issues, but she actually will have them and be forced to face them, unlike in the manga where her main struggle is Sasuke's feelings for her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Right for the wrong reasons**

"Is this really gonna be a recurring thing with this guy?"

"Unfortunately yes. Fortunately for us, I know what he's planning. He wants us to do nothing but wait for him, wasting valuable time we can use to teach ourselves instead."

"That son of a bitch! Well then let's get started with our own training, Sasuke you and me, quick spar!"

"I'd love to but first."

"Mmmmmmmmm Sasuke…"

"She's clung to my arm for at least an hour now."

After a few hours of training together, Kakashi had finally arrived greeting a pissed off Naruto, a slightly annoyed Sasuke, and an " honestly not caring because she's with her love right now" Sakura.

"Good, it seems you all were training without me."

"Go to hell sensei, you're four hours late!"

"Well, a black cat crossed my path-"

"-and you had to take the long way?"

"Awww, Sasuke, me being your sensei ruins all the fun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "What do you want us to do?"

As soon as Sasuke asked, Kakashi stopped pouting and began to take out two bells from his pouch.

"The goal is simple, whoever can take a bell, passes. Whoever doesn't, goes back to the academy."

"Wait sensei." For the first time, Sakura had actually spoken up. "There's only two bells. Does that mean-"

"Yep, one of you won't be passing."

A heavy tension began to cast the training ground, for Naruto and Sakura, this was utter hell, the worst case scenario, all that work, all that training, and now a simple bell test was gonna ruin their chances of becoming ninja's. Meanwhile, Sasuke started thinking about the purpose of this test. It seems Kakashi wanted them to learn the unfairness of the world and wanted to give them a lose-lose scenario, if that's so, Sasuke decided to take the dive instead of worrying.

"What's allowed?"

"Anything, treat it as if it was life or death."

"When do we start?"

Slowly, Kakashi took out an orange book. "Now."

Without even caring, Sasuke grabbed both Naruto and Sakura's hands and immediately hid inside the trees.

"Everything we learned this morning, okay. This is a mind game Kakashi has given us, the two bells are designed to create tension between us and split us up, not using any teamwork. Let's follow the morning plan and if we get the bells, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there alright?"

Naruto and Sakura promptly nodded.

'It seems Sasuke has already taken initiative for his team, good, they've already overcome the first hurdle in working as a team.'

"I won't let a single bell stop me from being Hokage, I'll do this all by myself."

'Hmmm maybe not, actually, is something wrong with Naruto. It sounds like he's not being genuine, sounds like he's acting…'

Before Kakashi could continue however, Naruto had already started using his shadow clone technique to create a surprisingly large amount of clones. All of them charging at once.

"A full frontal assault? Maybe I spoke too soon about them working together. The first lesson is tai-"

"-Cut the crap sensei, Sasuke's already taught me that."

It seems Kakashi did have to close his book after all because Naruto and his clones were going at him pretty well, Naruto's taijutsu was surprisingly good, damn good in fact. Sasuke must have had a hand in helping his hand to hand skills. Naruto's tactic was simple yet effective, pure overwhelming force, the moment Kakashi had put down one shadow clone, another was created in its place. It was rather amusing, but the hardened jonin decided it was enough and swiftly took out all of Naruto's clones, leaving one left, the original. All that trouble, it was time to have some fun, a Kanchō will do just fine, and after dodging a few more attacks he was in the perfect position.

"Konoha Secret Finger Technique One Thousand Years of De- wait, is that an explosive tag up his-"

* * *

"_So, shadow clones huh?"_

"_Yep, kicked Mizuki's ass after learning how to make a bunch of them. From what Iruka sensei told me last night though, Kakashi's one of best shinobi's Konoha has so bum rushing him with clones won't work."_

"_It won't but I have an idea."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Can we attach explosion tags to them?"_

Good and bad news for Kakashi, the good news was that he managed to get away from the explosion and also deduce that the Naruto with the explosion tag was also a clone, good, he hoped Naruto wasn't that reckless in trying to suicide bomb himself. The bad news however was that he was wide open, wide open to a laser focused Sasuke Uchiha charging at him, Sharingan flared brightly and directed at him and the bells.

Sasuke's taijutsu alone proved without a shadow of a doubt the fact that he earned top of the class for his year with his skill alone, his strikes were honed in and without any wasteful movements, fast and hard-hitting, a dangerous combination. Unfortunately, unlike other Jonin senseis, Kakashi expected this kind of quality out of Sasuke and was able to adapt and ultimately get the better of the Uchiha after some time.

This (seemingly) was what the Uchiha wanted and when he realised that Kakashi was getting the upper hand and he was beginning to tire out, he immediately gestured and all of a sudden, five Naruto clones came sprinting at Kakashi, all with the intention to brawl and with no Sasuke in sight. It was strange actually, Naruto seemed to be quite fresh despite his initial barrage of clones, Kakashi knew about Uzumaki's above average endurance and stamina but even then he couldn't have healed the mental fatigue on his own. After dealing with them, Naruto created even more shadow clones like they were nothing, this was starting to get tiring for Kakashi. After all of them were taken out, Naruto immediately performed the same gesture Sasuke did and sure enough, Sasuke bursted in and began to go at the Jonin, Naruto long gone. However something was different with Sasuke, all the bruises and cuts he got from his fight with Kakashi were now gone, they were fully healed in fact. It was only now that Kakashi had realised what was going on.

"_I still can't believe Sakura finished that book in under an hour and it immediately started working for her."_

_Sakura had just finished one of Sasuke's ninja notebooks regarding healing and to the surprise of both he and Naruto, the girl had actually picked up on it extremely quickly. After one read, she was already practicing her healing on a wounded rabbit._

"_She wasn't top of the class for nothing. The academic system is a joke, relying on scores and who can do techniques rather than actual combat experience or even specializations for aspiring ninjas that don't belong to a clan. I bet Sakura probably aspires to be a medic but the academy never bothered to satiate that interest."_

"_Don't lie, you know the only reason she bothered reading was because of your promise to her."_

"_Don't remind me…"_

If Kakashi could, he almost wanted to give them a pat on the back, having Naruto and Sasuke tag team against him while the other gets healed by Sakura was a great strategy. It was a pure war of attrition that Kakashi had to lose at some point sooner rather than later. Whether or not they even took the bells no longer mattered, they showed teamwork and they were going to pass. Kakashi decided he would let his guard down intentionally but not make it too obvious that he was admitting defeat. Thinking this was a sign of exhaustion, Sasuke leaped forward and grabbed both bells from Kakashi.

"Alright! We did it, we passed!"

"Not yet…"

Sakura and Naruto had just gotten out of their hiding spots and into the open and were now out in the open to the sight of somewhat battered Kakashi and Sasuke holding the two bells needed to pass Kakashi's test.

"Well Sasuke what will it be, you and Naruto tearing up Konoha or you and Sakura, a love story just waiting to happen."

Internally Kakashi was grinning at the mouth, the bell test was more than just an evaluation of their skill but also of their teamwork and selflessness. When faced with the dilemma surprisingly, both Naruto and Sakura began advocating for the OTHER person to take the bell.

"C'mon Sasuke, she's got so much potential, I had my doubts but after healing me, Sakura's got a real future as a ninja y'know. Besides, an extra year with Iruka won't be so bad."

"I've already gotten what I wanted, you two have been training to be ninjas for your entire lives. I won't get in the way.

While the two were selflessly advocating for the other, Sasuke was reminded of a lecture Danzo had told him a few months before his graduation.

_"The first and most important lesson to being a ninja is that they are just that, ninja's. Shinobi's are not heroes, we are pragmatic, we are unfair, that is who we are. To be a hero is to inspire, to be a shinobi is to win at all cost, with that kind of mindset, shinobi's can win even unwinnable scenarios. When we are faced with a lose-lose situation, do you know what we do kid?"_

_"No sir."_

_"We ask why we have to lose and find our way to win."_

"No regrets."

Sasuke sighed and before they knew it, both Naruto and Sakura were tossed a bell. Both were shocked but before they could ask, it was Kakashi who spoke up.

"Hmmm, interesting decision. Sasuke you know what that means right?"

"Yes, I do. Naruto and Sakura both deserve to pass, all I did was set up a plan and they followed it without question, a fairly difficult thing to do. Naruto might be loud and obnoxious but he's all heart and I know he'll go far, Sakura, well, she might be a citizen, but she can do so much more. I'll just pass next year, Danzo wouldn't mind. The only person I feel bad for though, is you Kakashi. By all means, please tell the third Hokage, the last Uchiha will not be passing because of your little Genin test. Not because he did poorly but because he cared too much about his teammates."

"Oh yeah, gramps is totally gonna chew you alive! But maaan, another year at the academy blows. It's gonna really suck being a ninja without you Sasuke."

"I'll make sure to visit you everyday, Sasuke, if you need anything, I mean ANYTHING just let me know okay?"

"Alright! Alright! You all pass. Can't a guy like me have some fun every now and then."

"Wait, we all passed, even Sasuke?"

Kakashi proceeded to explain the entire point of the bell test, claiming the bells were designed to separate the team and either force them to work together or not, and get promptly destroyed by a Jonin not even trying.

"Those who don't follow rules are scum, but those that abandon their teammates are worse than that. I learned that lesson while I was in war and your damn sure I want that lesson to be taught towards this generation."

Kakashi soon realised what he was seeing, he knew about Sasuke's talent and skill and thanks to the prior years spent training with him, those were being refined into a sharper edge. Naruto, if given a good enough push could very well be the most dangerous man in the world thanks to the Nine-Tails and from what can be deciphered, Sakura had managed to learn basic healing techniques, something only extremely high level chakra control users know how to do.

"Starting today we'll be known as Team 7, I expect nothing but the best out of all three of you. The Three Sannin got their name from simply surviving an encounter with one of the strongest shinobis of their generation and went on to become legends. Tsunade, the greatest medical ninja of our generation, Orochimaru, a prodigy's prodigy who can learn any technique given to him, and Jiraiya, the so-called "loser" of the three is considered pound for pound, one of the most powerful men in the entire world. All of them have been candidates for Hokage at some or point or another and they got their start here. I dare you to do better."

* * *

"Kakashi told me you passed, your an official genin now, huh?"

"Yeah but for the wrong reasons. I thought his test was about teaching us no wins scenarios, not teamwork, I thought that was a basic necessity."

"Kid, you've been around us bitter prodigy's for too long, it makes you forget that there are still people that need these kinds of basic necessities. Well before I go, I want to give you this."

Danzo grabbed a box he had been in possession of for the whole night and gave it to Sasuke. When Sasuke opened the box, he saw a sword, basic and traditional, it looked to be newly refined and sharpened.

"It's time I tell you the story of the man who saved my life during the first great Shinobi war. The man who's passed his flame unto my own. An Uchiha I not only respected, but considered a dear friend. The story of Kagami Uchiha."

* * *

_A lot of things in my life change, my friends, my enemies, even my ninja way has changed over time but one thing will and will always stay the same, war. It never changes, we fight, we kill, all because of our opposing ideologies. At that time, I accepted my role, I was a soldier, built and ready to die for my cause, until I couldn't. When the time came to give my life to the second Hokage, I lacked the will and backbone to accept it and instead, Hiruzen stepped in and gladly accepted the role to be sacrificed, that was just enough for the second Hokage to nominate himself instead and appoint him the third Hokage. "What a coward" I thought to myself, what use was my life if I couldn't even muster the will to sacrifice it. That mindset changed though, during a battle with God I forget who, I was a bind, trapped and ready to die, I braced for death, until somebody intercepted it for me._

"_K-Kagami!"_

_Kagami Uchiha was the third man in me and Hiruzen's initial Genin team. Me and Hiruzen didn't get along at first if you can tell from whenever he comes to visit us, we still enjoy trading barbs at each other. However back then, those barbs were instead replaced with fire balls and wind currents. Kagami setted us straight, he was the anchor, the realist between my bitter pessimisticism and Hiruzen's naive optimism. _

"_H-Hey Dan, calvary took their time didn't they?"_

_"Y-your bleeding I-I can't stop it."_

_"Dying to save my best friend, not a bad way to go."_

_None of these traits however, were as important as Kagami's loyalty and pride. Not just as an Uchiha but as a ninja to Konoha, the village was everything. Kagami ascended past his clan's pride, he was both a loyal ninja to both Konoha and the Uchiha and what was he rewarded with, a death all too soon._

"_Dammit! Dammit, why? Why do people like you and the second have to die so early while people like me live! Is there no justice in this world? You're the one who should live, Kagami, not me!"_

_It was then Kagami uttered a phrase that changed my life, changed my outlook, and helped create the man you see today._

"_Dying is easy Dan, living is harder."_

* * *

"I guess we won."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because that sword was Kagami's, newly resharpened and reborn. Until tonight, it had no master, until you opened it, now it belongs to you. That sword is to keep you humble, I want you to never forget your roots. Not just as an Uchiha, but as a shinobi of Konoha. Remind yourself that pride is a slow and insidious killer and it's favorite victims are Uchiha's, your brother included. You understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'll be leaving for tonight, you have a date for tomorrow don't you?"

"W-wait how did yo-"

Naruto…

"Quite shrewd of you to make a promise of a date to a girl that loves you. It seems I've taught you well."

* * *

Sasuke made a promise to himself, it wasn't a promise to find Itachi, it wasn't a promise to restore his clan, it wasn't even a promise to become the first Uchiha Hokage. No, the promise was a lot more, selfish…

"So where do you want to go for our date Sasuke? Wanna grab something to eat, or maybe we head back to your place, and get to know each other..."

If he managed to survive this date, he was going to poison all of Naruto's ramen supply.

The date itself wasn't THAT bad. After finding a place to eat, Sasuke and Sakura were simply sitting down at a bench by the park. Sasuke however, realised something important. Since they all passed the bell test all three of them were going to be together for a long time, obviously he had no issues with Naruto but Sakura was different, liking someone was one thing, but being a fangirl to a teammate was just asking for trouble. Sasuke realised he needed to nip this whole "crush" business in the bud before it developed and it creates future problems.

"Sakura, do you like me?"

"What do you mean Sasuke? Of course I do!"

"No I mean do you like me as a person or just the concept of me?"

Sakura wasn't sure how to respond.

"Listen, I get it. Back at the academy I must have looked like some bad boy who only needed one honest girl that can save me but I'm not. I don't care about whatever fantasies you may have had about me but none of it is true. I wouldn't really care about what you thought about me except your going to be my teammate now and I want to set things straight between us before it gets awkward. So I'm sorry, but I'm probably not going to reciprocate your feelings."

Sasuke felt partially bad about rejecting any and all of Sakura's advances but at the same time, he knew he had to do it. Sasuke felt that being blunt about the issue was the only way to go. If he tried being indirect, Sakura could possibly develop the wrong idea and the situation could only get worse.

"Listen, I know being top student of our class is no easy feat. It must have required a lot of hard work and skill but if your only a ninja because of me then I honestly recommend talking to Kakashi about possibly dropping because I don't want to waste your time. Admire me from afar if you want, but my conscious can't accept being a part of a team where someone is unmotivated."

Sasuke braced himself for what could probably some tearful and emotional response but found himself not on the receiving end of it. Sakura simply looked at him almost nostalgically and smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha, everyone's heard about you, knows your name and all feel bad about what happened. I guess it's only right I tell you something about myself and why I became a ninja."

'Was this going to be a common thing for everyone I talk to?'

* * *

_My parents aren't actually from Konoha, they're from Rice Country, north of here. At the time, Rice was going through a lot of changes, I don't really remember the details since I was really young but it was enough to convince my parents to want to leave. At the time, I was incredibly sick, my parents said I was coughing up a storm every few minutes and I was relegated to staying in the back of our horse wagon. _

_That was until one day, we were over halfway through the Land of Fire and almost reached Konoha, my parents were being harassed by some "highwaymen"_

"_Listen please, we don't mean any trouble, we're just passing by."_

"_Well we don't mean any trouble either, we just want some ryō for protection purposes."_

"_Protection purposes? You're just a bunch of bandits who try to hustle money from foreigners!"_

"_Quiet there, miss, your wife's got a real mouth. Tell you what, I'll cut the toll fee in half and we can move on."_

"_I'm not paying any toll fee for a road that's already free. Now let me and my family travel in peace already!"_

"_Well, can't say I tried. Boys, take all their stuff and knock out the husband if you can, I want his wife to me."_

_My parents weren't idiots, they came prepared with swords ready to defend themselves but were surrounded. I was at the back of the wagon when I decided to look at what was happening. That was when I saw her._

_I could still remember her appearance. She had pink hair just like me, except it was wrapped in a ponytail. She was wearing sleeveless silver plated armor and had a mask, the mask was of an animal, a wolf to be exact and she was brandishing a sword. _

_She took down all of the bandits like they were nothing, she darted around the battlefield so gracefully. It was almost beautiful in a way, seeing so much precision being done. She was battle hardened, experienced, I just couldn't get my eyes off of her._

"_Thank you very much, we are in Konoha's debt for your timely arrival."_

"_Lord Hokage has been expecting you Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Please see that when you arrive, that you are able to meet at once."_

"_W-wait."_

"_Sakura, what are you doing? You shouldn't be getting out of bed."_

"_B-but *coughs* She was so cool, I want to be like her..."_

_That's when the ninja went up to me, she said something that I probably won't ever forget._

"_If you wish to be like me, dear, then you must find the thing you consider most precious and dedicate your entire life into protecting it. For me, that is my Hokage, it can be anything. If you are able to find it, let it be your sword and you will be unstoppable."_

* * *

"A few years later I attended the ninja program at our academy, hoping I can one day be as strong as her. I guess you got in the way of my motivation."

Sakura warmly chuckled, and for the first time, Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"S-Sakura."

"Sasuke, I know you don't want me to like you but you can't decide that. You may be part of why I became a ninja but I have my own reasons as well and I won't let that get in the way of my dream. I may like you but I won't let that get in the way of us as a team with Naruto and Kakashi sensei, I have my own goals as well. I want to be a shinobi that rises up from nothing and eventually becomes one of the strongest in the world. Being a ninja was what I always wanted to do, and I won't let you decide that for me, no offense."

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"Your hair, I think you should cut it, it won't be any good if someone grabs it and holds you hostage. I can cut it if you want."

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"I actually don't like having long hair, I just heard a rumor that you liked girls that have it."

Sasuke was honestly not sure how he reached this development. Suddenly the girl he thought was a mindless fangirl was serious about being a ninja.

"I don't really care, I just want to watch out for you now that we're going to be a team."

"Thank you."

Suddenly she wasn't just another girl with a crush on him, but a proper teammate and ally.

"Oh, and Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"You can cut it for me."

Suddenly, maybe Sasuke was starting to like her as well.

* * *

"So would you call that a success?"

"Hmmm I think so, perhaps so more time for them to develop now that they've established boundaries."

"Is someone watching us?"

And just like that Naruto and Kakashi vanished without a trace.

* * *

**A/N: And with that Chapter 4 is done! We are now officially entering in original backstories I made for this fanfic so please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Team Asskickers**

"The soles of your feet, Naruto. Focus your chakra unto it and use it to climb the tree with just your feet."

"I'm trying Kakashi sensei, but every time I get halfway there my chakra runs out."

"That's because your not balancing it, do you notice how on your first step of the tree climb, your feet feel the heaviest? That's because you put it in too much chakra into the initial step and not enough after, burning off your chakra immediately. Sasuke had a similar issue when he did the practice. Unfortunately, I can't make the tree come to life and have it try to kill you. But I do have a nice alternative."

Kakashi bit the center of his thumb and began making a series of hand signs and after, placed his hand into the ground. After a pile of smoke, a group of dogs with Konoha headbands suddenly appeared.

"The mission is simple, boys. If Naruto Uzumaki doesn't master the tree climbing exercise in an hour, your free to devour him."

Naruto was standing upside down on tree branches after only ten minutes.

* * *

"Focus Sakura, your hands have to build up chakra within them and then you can start forming fists. When fully formed, you aim at whatever you're targeting and release it all at once."

Sakura had spent nearly an hour at this and was facing the opposite problem Naruto had. Her control was good, more than good in fact, it was fantastic. She completed the tree climbing exercise on her first attempt. But her problem lay in building up chakra, a natural issue when it came to citizens or those who aren't from a bloodline that use chakra. Finally though, after several attempts she released all of her chakra into a single strike at a nearby tree.

The tree exploded.

"...Holy shit."

"Hmph, not bad."

* * *

"Maaaaannn, I'm beat!"

Naruto was laying down with Sakura sitting right next to him. Despite being so late for the first day, Kakashi had surprisingly been rather punctual recently. There were a few reasons why, Sasuke could probably teach the two on his own but Kakashi had instinctually feared that if he did, his apartment would probably explode from a makeshift bomb the three would make out of boredom. In addition, Kakashi decided to watch a class at the academy during a day where Team 7 didn't meet without anyone knowing and found out how disgustingly out of touch the curriculum was, it sort of explained why he had failed so many students.

"You're not the only one…"

He had been going at the two, hard, teaching them the essentials of being a shinobi that the academy straight up did not teach, and not holding anything back because it's better for the two to hate him now then to not die later.

For Naruto, improving his chakra control was the biggest priority, the boy had enormous amounts, with or without the Nine Tails sealed within him. But all that chakra is worthless if it's wasted, so far, the tree climbing exercise was a success but now it was about applying it to his techniques, specifically his Shadow Clones, which Kakashi had instructed that he keep creating by using as little chakra as possible.

"_The amount you need to create five is enough for me to create twenty, and my chakra pool is only average at best."_

The process was difficult when things were going well and painful when they weren't to say it best. Creating Shadow Clones wasn't the hard part, it was using as little chakra as possible in making them that caused a massive headache for Naruto.

"Still, I guess it's worth it."

By the time Naruto had finally created Shadow Clones with as little chakra as he could, he had to endure multiple migraines from having to dispel all of the failed attempts. Kakashi, to his credit, saw the amount of hard work Naruto had put in and rewarded him with a scroll for an all new technique. It was about creating Shadow Clones.

That can explode.

"Actually, yeah, totally worth it."

As for Sakura, she faced an entirely different obstacle, her chakra control was fantastic but her lack of reserves meant that that sort of quality wouldn't really matter if she didn't have the chakra to use it. So Kakashi went about increasing that lack of reserve which meant doubling her physical training and adding in mental ones, which included having her go through meditation and study up on Jonin level reading material.

"_If you're gonna complain about the increase of work compared to the other two, then know that the shinobi life is never fair."_

To Sakura's credit, she didn't complain once, and busted her ass through in increasing her physical and spiritual energy. Now, Kakashi had been teaching her about using chakra to enhance her strength and body as well as teaching, well, "teaching" had been a stretch as he was merely outsourcing an old journal about the human anatomy written by someone named Florence Nightingale to her. He had recently decided to give her the full journal even though it was technically not supposed to be given to Genin, but the Jonin felt that she earned it.

"Awwww, the look on Ino's face when she sees what I can do now." Sakura raised her fist up in triumph.

Suddenly, Naruto realised that they forgot something important.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot. Sakura, we better hurry up or we'll miss the best part about training with Kakashi sensei."

Sakura realised it too and before long headed to the center of the training ground for the usual highlight of their day. Watching Sasuke and Kakashi's spars.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think the addition of an audience has actually improved your skills."

"Hmph, you really can't just accept the idea that I'm getting better and might surpass you soon."

"Over my dead body, Uchiha."

"Kick his ass, Sasuke!"

Sasuke activated his sharingan and quickly began creating hand signs. Kakashi quickly followed suit.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Had this been any other Jonin sensei, they'd probably be shocked to see a Genin be able to use nature transformation, however years of training with Sasuke meant Kakashi already knew about the Uchiha's mastery of fire and was unfazed.

"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall."

A massive gathering of land began to rise up in the shape of a full brick wall, ready to block against Sasuke's fireball.

"Caught ya."

Sasuke immediately dispersed in a puff of smoke, it was a shadow clone all along and it had just accomplished it's task of wasting Kakashi's chakra. Realising this, Kakashi dismissed the earth wall and proceeded to scout the area for wherever Sasuke may be.

"I'm right here!"

From out of nowhere, Sasuke began slashing at Kakashi with his new sword. Years of combat experience and surprises was what saved Kakashi from an embarrassing defeat, the Jonin grabbed a kunai from his pouch and used it to deflect Sasuke's swings but not before Sasuke was able to get a few decent hits in.

"And just where did you get that? Danzo in the mood to give out toys?"

Sasuke chose to remain silent and continued his assault.

"Naruto, who's Danzo?"

"Oh, old man Danzo? He's the guy who's been taking care of Sasuke ever since his parents passed, and he's Grampa Hokage's best friend. Like me and Sasuke when we got older, except with maybe less wrinkles."

* * *

Somewhere out in the distance, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage was drinking a glass of tea when suddenly he felt a crippling disturbance in the distance.

"Lord Hokage, your glass."

"It's fine, it must have been a simple accident."

* * *

Kakashi was quite surprised, he was expecting Sasuke to be a total amateur when it came to kenjutsu, after all, he had never seen the young Uchiha with a sword before but Sasuke seemed to be quite comfortable wielding it and was slowly getting used to it's feel.

"Has Hayate been secretly teaching you while I was busy with Naruto and Sakura?"

"Hmph."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, you wound me. Cheating on your Jonin sensei like that. I think it's about time I finally kick it up one more notch."

Sasuke knew what he meant and started charging, Kakashi was about to use his Sharingan.

"Kakashi's got one too!?"

The additional effects of the Sharingan helped Kakashi's reflexes immediately. Sasuke sword swings were now looking sloppy, predictable, ready to be countered. And countered they were when Kakashi was able to deflect a swing and deliver a kick to Sasuke's hand and lose his grip of the sword. When that happened, Kakashi jumped overhead and was now behind Sasuke, kunai positioned straight at his neck.

"Yield?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Next time." In stark contrast just a second ago, Kakashi began ruffling Sasuke's hair, like a parent would to their child.

"You got me to use my Sharingan, most chunin can't even get to that."

Sasuke sighed before he was let go and soon headed to where Naruto and Sakura were.

"Eh, next time right?"

It was small, but it seemed like Sasuke was smiling.

"You need me to heal anything."

"It'll be too embarrassing."

"I'm looking anyways."

Kakashi looked from afar, his Sharingan still active for one purpose, to keep this sort of scene in his mind for as long as he can.

"Rin, Obito, sensei, I don't think you have to worry anymore…"

* * *

"This is Orange Flash, I got eyes on the target over."

"Good job Orange Flash, now then, your goal is the capture of the target, how do you wish to proceed?"

"Burning Shadow, Blossom Justice, do you read me?"

"These code names are ridiculous, Naruto. Why don't we just use our real names?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, Burning Shadow, my name is Orange Flash, not Naruto."

"This is ridiculous."

"Cheer up, Burning Shadow, one day when you all become adults, having a second identity created will be mandatory at some point. Think of this as a fun prelude."

"You're the one who came up with the names, Kakashi."

"Who's Kakashi, I'm White Fang."

"This is Blossom Justice reporting, the target is moving."

"You all know what to do."

Orange Flash jumped down from his hiding spot, and began creating multiple shadow clones cornering the target. Burning Shadow followed suit and activated his sharingan to create a minor genjutsu to stun the target from moving. With her twomates in position, Blossom Justice went forward to capture and secure the target.

"Alright, we did it!"

Tora the cat had been rescued returned.

"Man, that was boring!"

* * *

It was easy to see that Team 7, well, mainly Naruto, was bored of the assignments they've been given. It was most blatantly obvious when the three (yes, now three, Sakura had been (conscripted) invited to join Naruto and Sasuke) went out to Ichiraku for the usual post training dinner.

"We're in the prime of our youth, and all the old man wants us to do are chores!"

"It's called paying our dues, Naruto. Every genin has to go through these."

"C'mon, Sakura don't tell me this is the kind of shinobi work you expected when we graduated."

"I can't say I'm a little disappointed but we just gotta ride it out. I'm sure Kakashi sensei will bring us more interesting work eventually, wherever he is."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he too was wondering where Kakashi was at right about now. Little did he and the rest of Team 7 know, Kakashi was at the Hokage's office right now discussing about them.

"How are they?"

"They figured out the bell test in one afternoon, I'd say exceptional but from what I heard even the three Sannin couldn't figure that out at first."

"Tsunade and Orochimaru each got a bell, leaving Jiraiya the only one without it. I tied him up onto a wooden stump and ordered the two not to give him lunch or else they'd fail. They did so anyway and I passed all three of them for showing teamwork and doing the right thing even when told not to."

"Fascinating, well I'll give my report." Kakashi straightened. "Naruto Uzumaki, you and I both know who he is so I'll keep it brief. Over the past few years, he's been supposedly training along with Sasuke and it shows, his taijutsu is rough and yet, fitting for someone with so much energy. His quick mastery of the Shadow Clone Technique, along with it's explosion variation, an A-Rank technique mind you, shows that even if he's not booksmart, he's inherited Minato sensei's frankly, unfair talent of mastering techniques he's interested in a disturbingly short amount of time. That's not even getting into the Nine Tails and the frankly, absurd amounts of chakra the kid has in his reserves. Naruto's only real downfall is chakra control, a flaw that's not even his own fault due to the seal inside him."

"Your plans for him?"

"I plan to get him started with Genjutsu as you and I can tell, he's got quite an imagination in him and I want to teach him everything I can before Jiriaya makes his usual rounds back to Konoha, then I'll just throw Naruto at him to train, it's about time sensei's son got to know his godfather."

"As for Sakura Haruno."

"I'll be honest, I was initially scared about her lack of motivation, Sakura seemed like a Sasuke fangirl whose only interest was to be by his side but after our first day, she seems more motivated than ever. Her academic knowledge hasn't failed her, she seems to know all the basic procedures, her chakra control is excellent, even better than some raw chunins, all of this would already be above average for a normal graduate but unfortunately she's in a team with two future Aces. She wants to focus on medical ninjutsu along with a heavier increase in Taijutsu."

Hiruzen gave a somewhat nostalgic smile. "Just like Tsunade."

"The irony wasn't lost upon me. I decided to focus on improving her physical attributes as well as increasing her chakra reserves. Combine that with her already fantastic chakra control and she's begun to grasp how to use chakra enhanced strength."

"What do you see her in a few years."

"Someone I hope to god to never piss off."

Hiruzen chuckled "Any issues?"

"The usual for a civilian turned ninja, a rather lackluster chakra reserves, oh, and I didn't expect anger issues, Sakura can be quite a mean one when provoked hard enough. I'm starting to think maybe teaching her advanced Taijutsu was a mistake."

"And last but not least."

"Y'know Sasuke actually offered to take the fall on the bell test."

"Were you going to let him?"

"Maybe, perhaps it would have improved their bonds more. I decided to pass him after he told me I'd have to report back to you saying he failed for being too selfless. Actually, I have to ask, what would you have done if I told you he had failed?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Would you include details?"

"Sure."

"I would have promoted him to Chunin on the spot."

Kakashi nearly paled. "Oh."

"That kind of mindset, at such a young age, that tells me more about Uchiha than anything else. But for archival purposes, I'd like to know his capabilities."

"Ninjutsu is low Jonin levels, Taijutsu is upper Chunin, and Genjutsu is lower Chunin. Genjutsu is only somewhat lackluster due to a self-admitted lack of imagination. Kenjutsu is a recent addition but it's already as efficient as his Taijutsu. Already is comfortable with taking the initiative and leading the team when I'm not around." Kakashi tried his best to be clinical about his observation of Sasuke's skills but couldn't help hide a degree of pride, he had known the boy since he was young child and had seen his growth as not just a ninja but as a person, and the best part was that there would be more to develop.

"Any concerns?"

"Oh, the usual for an Uchiha, self esteem issues. Poor kid doesn't realise just how rare he truly is."

"Humble, extremely talented, cooperative yet is fully capable of autonomy, and is hungry for growth. Am I right?"

"That's correct."

"I better be seeing him and the rest of Team 7 in the Chunin Exams this year."

"Actually about that." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Naruto's been complaining about how boring the D-rank missions are, I would usually have just ignored it but even Sasuke wants to know when we'll be assigned to some interesting stuff. I believe they're ready for a C-rank."

"Hmmm is that so?" Hiruzen brought a scroll contract. "Have them come over tomorrow after training, I'll have one prepared that Naruto might find to his liking."

Kakashi nodded and flickered out of the Hokage's office. Hiruzen begun to examine the contract 'C-Rank Escort: Guard and Escort Bridge Builder Tezuna In The Land of Waves'

* * *

It was getting late at night by the time Sasuke had reached his apartment. Naruto and Sakura had been relentless when it came to their "team-building exercises" which usually just involved shooting the breeze around the village. Sasuke swore those two had an infinite amount of energy when he decided to leave early and head home. He was at the entrance to his apartment complex when an urge hit him, a strange urge.

'I don't think I've ever visited the Police Force building since that day.'

Sasuke could reminisce forever if he could. Back when he was younger, so long ago, when the Uchiha clan was still alive, his dream was to become chief of police and succeed his father.

When Sasuke arrived at the location it was naturally completely reserved, it was empty and only received maintenance to ensure it didn't fall apart. The building looked like any other from the outside but Sasuke knew that opening it would just reveal nothing.

Sasuke could still remember what his father told him when he asked how the police force was able to monitor people like ninjas.

_"Elite shinobi who monitor fellow shinobi, to be part of the Police Force is to have enough power and control that you are able to control your fellow ninja. We do our jobs by being better than anyone else."_

Sasuke's father apparently wasn't being prideful either, members of the Police Force were ninja's that were good at controlling other ninjas around. Kakashi would occasionally give Sasuke a glimpse with an odd quip about them being "real hard asses" during the time it was still active.

When it was still active, Sasuke almost forgot. All because of Itachi, all because of the murderer of his clan, all because of…

'Wait a minute. Just how was Itachi able to kill the Uchiha clan with such ease anyways?'

Itachi was good, really good, but wiping out an entire Police Force of elite shinobi? Not to mention, he wasn't visibly hurt by the time he and Sasuke met. Itachi taking down the whole Police Force on his own was a stretch but killing every single one of them without a scratch? Something wasn't adding up.

Sasuke's mind quickly snowballed, Itachi lied to him about what really happened and now he had to find out why. He should have known, their father was a menace during the war, "Wicked Eye Fugaku" was a run on sight terror only eclipsed by the future Fourth Hokage. To have been killed by Itachi without putting up a fight, nothing adds up.

'I need to find Itachi for answers, real ones. But he won't answer me if I'm this weak, I need to get stronger and soon, the longer I keep dwelling the more questions I'll have, but how?'

The Mangekyou Sharingan.

'Hell no, I'm not killing anyone close just to get that. I'll just turn out to be like him, then again, if he was lying about why he killed our clan, maybe he was lying about how to get it, is there another way?'

* * *

Sasuke considered himself a reasonable person, so long as he wasn't being annoyed constantly, he would do anything told of him from his superiors to the best of his capabilities. Learning hard techniques, studying up on advanced combat strategies, these were things Sasuke was told by either Kakashi or Danzo to master and he would. Part of that came from the simple fact both were introverted people, just like Sasuke, they would just tell him the task and nothing else. Some people would want directions but Sasuke knew part of the shinobi lifestyle was the unknown, to do things nobody else had done before.

Having to listen to a drunk old bridge builder for hours on end while moving at glacial pace and not gut him after the fourth hour was a feat Sasuke could consider all his own.

Things were so bad that when rogue chunins ambushed them, Sasuke almost considered that a blessing by God for at least shutting the old man up.

"Naruto, guard the client, Sakura with me."

The two instantly nodded, trying their best to get over the shock of their supposedly dead sensei, Naruto formed a rough circle of shadow clones around himself and Tezuna. Sakura followed Sasuke's lead and once both rogue ninja's showed up again to finish their job, the two were met with a chakra enhanced straight from Sakura to one of them and a disarming slash followed by Sasuke to the other.

"Fire Release: String of Flames."

A small stream of fire was breathed out of the Uchiha directly towards the recently dearmed ninja, cauterizing the wound and ensuring they wouldn't bleed out.

"That's my Team 7." From out of nowhere, Kakashi flickered back, surprising and relieving both Naruto and Sakura. "The bingo book says these are the Demon Brothers, Gōzu and Meizu. Two missing chunins from Kirigakure, normally Genin don't claim bounties, but since all I did was let you three do all the work, I'll let Sakura and Sasuke take it." Sakura raised her first up triumphantly while Sasuke merely sighed in relief, Naruto came over to congratulate both of them. "Now if you'll excuse me." Kakashi approached their client. "You don't happen to know why a pair of missing ninja's decided to ambush us?"

Well, not even halfway through and the mission has officially gone off the rails. Turns out the client wants to build a bridge for his country that's being ruled under a tyrannical mob boss. Kakashi initially looked to abandon the mission or at least call in backup to classify it as a B or A rank mission but Naruto convinced him otherwise.

"We're Team Asskickers and we're gonna kick anyone's ass who gets in our way. That mob boss can send in as many missing nin as he likes but nothing's can take us down!"

"Team Asskickers?" Sasuke popped in.

"Yeah, that's right, Team Asskickers! We got any other competition for the best damn Genin's in Konoha?" Naruto proclaimed.

'Well he's not wrong there.' Kakashi reluctantly decided that if he was going to be doing this kind of mission with Genin's at least they were his own little terrors.

"Team Asskickers, I kind of like that." Sakura chimed in.

And so, they decided to continue the mission and headed to the Land of the Waves. Unaware of the eventual dangers they'll soon face.

* * *

By the time they exited the boat, everyone was on high alert, yes the Demon Brothers were fierce but they were just the first. Once they were in Wave proper, Gato would start sending in real killers.

"DOWN!"

Kakashi ordered and just like that, Sasuke and Sakura ducked while Naruto was able to tackle their client down before a spinning blade of death was able to get to them.

Their adversary was here.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of Kirigakure."

"Copy Ninja Kakashi, wielder of the Sharingan. It'll be an honor killing you."

What followed was something truly fierce. Kakashi and Zabuza were both experienced ninja's battered yet adapted by the Third Great Shinobi War. Their skills nearly matched, with Zabuza's monstrously powerful strength with his sword being only barely outclassed by Kakashi's nearly endless counters with his Sharingan.

A slip up, a simple mistake of checking on his students' condition was what Zabuza used to activate his water prison technique on the Jonin. However, rather than telling them to run, Kakashi said something most unusual.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, as your Jonin instructor, guardian, and teacher, you are now permitted to use…"

"Them."

'What the hell is "Them"' Zabuza thought.

But before he could think about it, Zaubza already saw his answer.

Naruto had used his Shadow Clone Technique in creating-

'Wait is that fifty shadow clones? What the hell is this kid's chakra?"

Meanwhile Sakura's fists had now begun to glow a devilish blue as she started cracking her knuckles in preparation while Sasuke had now unsheathed his sword and flared up his own full set of Sharingan, matured just like Kakashi.

'Well... shit.'


End file.
